


l'amour

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 有爱做什么都可以
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 8





	l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> 被迫贷款的知汉  
林劳斯的小兔宇宙  
尹净汉do的时候是个大吉吉女孩的设定  
ooc
> 
> 编辑x模特

“我要转去你们杂志社，你收不收。”洪知秀开门见山说了这么一句，金珉奎刚喝进嘴里的酒，差点就喷了出来，“你是女生吧，注意点。”

“不是，哥。你一个文学编辑，来我们杂志社干什么，搞校对啊？”说着金珉奎有些嫌弃地扯了扯洪知秀的外套，“虽然哥真的长得很帅，但是这样中规中矩地穿法，进我们杂志社还是…”

“还是什么？”洪知秀把酒一放，眼神立刻就冷了下来，转过身子盯着金珉奎。

金珉奎不自觉把身上披着的大衣往怀里拢了拢：“好！非常合适！”

说起他这个学长，金珉奎就有点头疼。当别人看到洪知秀的那一刻就对金珉奎说，他真的太帅了，温柔又绅士。金珉奎会立刻丢过去一个白眼，那是你没看到他在辩论组的时候，把人家骂得以为自己是浪费空气的垃圾。

毕业后，两人供职于同一家出版社，洪知秀去了文学部，安定地过了好几年，混到了副主编的位置。金珉奎则去了时尚部做时尚编辑，也做到了杂志主编。这次不知道是怎么回事，洪知秀居然要求去他们杂志当个小编辑。

“啊，我知道了！我想了半天，你怎么会想来我这儿，怕不是为了尹净汉吧。”

二人提到的尹净汉，是如今金珉奎主编的《carat》的当家模特，也是由金珉奎还是小编辑的时候发掘到的。读者模特出身的他因为出色长相和独特的气质，在上杂志短短半年就成功转型成了杂志御用职业模特，占据了《carat》大幅的版面。

要说洪知秀是怎么看上这尹净汉的，就要从公司年末聚餐说起那天说起。金珉奎虽然身为杂志主编，但因为女强人的性格，并没有伴侣，面对公司出双入对的要求只好请洪知秀作陪，应付公司烦闷的年会。洪知秀来接金珉奎的时候，碰巧就撞见正要出发的金珉奎披着他那标志性的大衣在门口和一个人说着什么？说话的对象背对着洪知秀，只能瞧见他姣好的身型，浅金色的短发，露出修长的脖颈，窄肩细身，半身裙挡不住他肤质细腻笔直的长腿。

“有人昨天按你门铃？看清楚长什么样子了吗？”还没等洪知秀走近，就听见金珉奎放大了声音，然后下意识捂住了自己的嘴，又和那人小声说着话。

“可视里没看到人，我也不知道。”等洪知秀走近说话的人身边，他才仔细听到了背对着他那人略带委屈对着金珉奎说，“前几天有人跟我，估计是一个。”

“出什么事了？”顺势也搭上了一句嘴。

金珉奎循声看过来叫了他一声哥，背对他的人也转过头来。那人的眉头皱成了一团，眼里露着烦闷的委屈，美得就像难得一见的雕塑，洪知秀立刻联想到了在欧洲看到的圣母落泪像。两人一对视，反倒忘记先打招呼，倒是都愣住了。

金珉奎眼神在两人中间一来一回就知道发生了什么啊，翻了一个白眼，凑过来拿手在他哥面前挥了挥，“回神了。”对视的两人才尴尬地撇开了眼神。金珉奎几句话的功夫就把刚才说的事情给洪知秀解释了一遍。

“那我送你回家吧，陪你去家周边看看，也许男生在他就不敢再来了。”洪知秀依旧发挥着他的绅士作风，主动着说。

“你顶什么用，哥你这个身板，还比不过我呢。“秉持着在自家员工面前的威严，金珉奎立刻否定了他的想法，“这个家是肯定不能回了，先去我家住吧，之后公司给你换一个房。”

就断送了洪知秀与尹净汉第一次亲密接触。人对美好事物的追求永远都得不到满足，仅此短短几眼，就足够让洪知秀神魂颠倒。趁着尹净汉还在金珉奎家住着都不忘去打扰一阵，金珉奎虽然说着哥你这样影响不好，但也拿人没有办法，干瞪着眼瞅着饭桌上的两人把他当成空气。

这下倒好，还要进驻了他们杂志社。金珉奎手下的女编辑们都知道隔壁文学部的副编是个大帅哥，如今竟然要来一个屋檐下和她们共事了，谁还管他穿的西装外套到底有多不合适。

“我还以为文学部那边的编辑都只会随便穿穿就到处东奔西跑呢。没想到还是会穿着西装外套的，气质还那么好，穿着深色西装都这么好看。”对着帅气的人，什么话都能夸得出口，金珉奎又头疼了。

时尚不是“东西”，不是从衣橱里随便挑几件套在一起应付就完事儿。有些话不敢直接同洪知秀讲，金珉奎只能私底下委婉的说，“哥，你以后可以多跟跟拍摄，看看能不能学着把身上的西装穿出花儿来。”

洪知秀只觉得这是个很无用的建议，他自觉身上的搭配没什么毛病，估摸着是着深色西服缺少层次感，秉承着不想给金珉奎找什么不必要的麻烦，点了点头答应了。

当洪知秀在一堆衣服里面搂着尹净汉亲得火热的时候，他才认为金珉奎真是给了他一个good idea。

尹净汉捧着他的脸，含着他的上唇，轻轻用牙齿咬着，修长的腿早就扣上了他的腰，洪知秀一手搂着他的腿，一手从衣服下摆伸了进去，隔着蕾丝胸衣就开始揉捏着他的酥胸。唇齿交叠，整个更衣室的气氛都搞得无比燥热。尹净汉隐忍着自己的呻吟，身体微微颤抖着，回应着他的动作，腿忍不住去蹭着洪知秀底下那个部位。

“净汉啊，人呢？刚刚还在这儿呢！”洪知秀还没爽够，就被尹净汉的经纪人给打断了。松开彼此，尹净汉充满情欲的眼神里带着不悦，将捧着洪知秀脸的手松开，搭在他的肩头，与他额头相抵，玩着他的领带，“好讨厌啊，我又要回去拍摄了，晚点还要去彩排，下次什么时候才有这样的机会啊。”

“我不会搭配衣服。”洪知秀说，“金珉奎让多过来看拍摄。” 

尹净汉嫣然一笑，“那我等你啊～不如以后去样品间吧，那里有好多样品用过一次就废了，员工是可以拿走的，我帮你配啊！”

杂志社的样品间除了能够挑选衣服，对二人还有新的作用。除了“偷情”，尹净汉也认真地给洪知秀搭配。挑选着款式各异的男装，让洪知秀当着面给穿上，就好像是新的真人换装游戏一样有趣。

他的搭配水平日益见好，金珉奎每次来到办公室审视的眼神就带着疑惑先扫视洪知秀全身，“哥…你今天…”

“还不错是不？你哥什么不会？这都是小意思。“看着金珉奎肯定的眼神，洪知秀忍不住得瑟起来。

新家还是没有着落，金珉奎选的地方尹净汉都不是很满意。所以他还是继续住在金珉奎家里。说着是担心那人会跟踪他俩到家里去，洪知秀一次为借口，时常开车送二人回家，顺便蹭顿饭吃。热恋的二人不会满足于公司样品间，碰上主编大人出差或者去应酬，房间就名正言顺的变成二人的约会场所。

看着厨房里那个帮自己做着饭的人，洪知秀忍不住搂上他的腰，顺着他的脖颈落下他的吻，下身似有似无地在他臀间蹭着。

“别闹我。”怀里的人假意扭捏了一下，早就放下了手里的东西，说话的声音里带着委屈，“我今天都没吃什么东西呢，你还这么折腾我。”

“怎么又要减肥啊，你看你都又瘦了。”圈着他腰的手就往下伸，摸着他半勃的下身，“不过这儿还是很精神。”

“没什么力气的话，只有我帮你解决了。”将人翻过抱起，双腿架在自己的腰间放到料理台上，就凑上去和他接吻，手上套弄着尹净汉的下身，看着人手扶着顶上的柜子，在他怀里扭成麻花。

“等等！珉奎家没套。”

洪知秀气得差点压碎后槽牙，看来是时候给他买个十盒，让他开个张了。

二人毕竟一个是金珉奎熟悉多年的学长，一位是他扶持起来的模特。中间发生的化学反应，自然没有逃过金珉奎的法眼。一个多月过去了，尹净汉的房子都还没有着落，正好直接打包着住进了洪知秀家，倒是给金珉奎省了不少事。

都说恋爱关系是需要避嫌，可尹净汉也不介意他的老板和男朋友一同出去喝酒，也不会误会洪知秀和金珉奎这中间有，或者有过什么猫腻。要是你和他有什么，你早就不用担心开张这件事儿了，知秀技术很好的。倒是转身就把金珉奎怼了一个爽。

望着沙发上一个坐着翻书，一个躺在他腿上玩手机的情侣，金珉奎心里两个反犬旁汉字打头的四字成语瞬间浮上心头，果然是嫁出去的“女儿”泼出去的水。

“哥。出来喝酒！”简短的几个字就给洪知秀把晚上给安排了，正好今天尹净汉去参加一个时尚品牌的晚宴。发了信息给他说自己要去看着金珉奎喝酒，还嘱咐他让他自己注意酒不离手之后，洪知秀就拿上衣服出了门。好歹读书的时候，金珉奎也是他们系的系花，在酒吧买醉，总担心被一些浪子给捡了去。

“那些肥头大耳的臭男人，凭什么来揩油！我虽然很久没开张，但还轮不到这些臃肿的油腻男！我在这酒吧随便指一个都比他们好下嘴！”

“你慢点喝。”洪知秀看着今天一脸郁闷的金珉奎，也是觉得辛苦。一个刚出入社会就成功进入高层的女人，难免会在职场中遇到些什么不顺心的事。叹了一口气，刚要把金珉奎不礼貌的手给压下来，就瞅见他手指那头指着的小弟弟直勾勾地盯着他们金珉奎，眼里还带着几分震惊。

哟？有戏，好像…选这个弟弟还不错。说着，嘴角就扯开一个笑容，拿着酒杯与金珉奎碰了一下，一口喝光。郑重其事地帮金珉奎拢了拢大衣，“我离开一会儿啊。”

“快来接我。”本来只是给金珉奎留个调情的时间，没想到计划赶不上变化，看来今晚金珉奎怕是真要开张了，于是给金珉奎发了个信息，“我看隔壁那帅弟弟不错，你好好把握机会，我先撤了。“

料想真是十万火急，要不是正好掏出手机看到那条刚发来的信息，尹净汉怕不是要被会场的某个不认识的男人送到哪儿去。洪知秀立刻过去将人从一堆男人中间救出来，一边用威慑的眼神，示意着让那些人知道分寸，搂住人就往外面带“怎么喝这么多。”

“靠，还不是那些人非要拉着一个弟弟喝酒，我就帮忙挡啊，谁知道他妈的转头人就不见了。哎帅弟弟都不可信。”尹净汉喝多了就喜欢不停地说话。洪知秀一边回答着，一边扶着他在路边等车。

“知秀，我头晕。”

“我站不动了，金珉奎死哪儿去了？我在这儿帮他救帅气弟弟，他人呢！”

“他有事在忙呢。”扒拉着尹净汉让他从地上站起来，挂到自己身上，”乖，站起来，我们就回家了。”

“我不管，我走不动了，你把他叫来。立刻、马上，就给他说宇宙要爆炸了！”

洪知秀叹了一口气，坐到尹净汉身边，让他的头靠在自己肩上，认命地掏出手机。心里默念着是尹净汉让我给你打电话的，不是我的主意，就给金珉奎拨了过去。

“哟，是我打扰您今晚开花了。”见来人衣衫不整的样子，尹净汉还能抬起个眼皮调戏他一番，转眼就说困要往地上倒。

洪知秀将他扶起来架到金珉奎身上，两人一起将人送回了洪知秀家，喝醉了的尹净汉睡得很香甜，小脸红扑扑的，像个孩子一样。忙前忙后打水擦了擦脸和身子，终于才把小祖宗给安顿好，洪知秀又在金珉奎骂骂咧咧的声音中好声好气送着他上了出租。

天气渐渐回暖，但凌晨的风还是吹得人耳疼，缩着脖子小跑着回家。刚拉开房门，就发现方才刚安顿好的人，竟然一个人坐在黑漆漆的客厅中间发呆。听着他关门的声音，才反应过来

“知秀…”半清醒的意识，声音都有些嘶哑。

洪知秀没说什么话，只是这样盯着他，走到沙发上往后一倒。尹净汉被酒精麻痹了一晚的神经才忽然反应过来，完了，生气了。

“知秀啊…生气了吗？”说话的声音又甜了一些，从地上爬起来，就抬脚跪坐在洪知秀身上。

因为酒精熏烧的吐息很炙热，弄着的酒香在洪知秀的鼻尖环绕着，尹净汉轻轻吮咬着他的唇瓣，手从他的腰腹慢慢往上摸，洪知秀没有回应他，甚至连手都好好搭在沙发靠背上，等着尹净汉自己的动作。

见他连气息都没有乱一丝一毫，尹净汉倒有些不悦了，勾着他的脖子，抬起自己的腰身，就用自己的小穴去蹭洪知秀的性器，炙热的鼻息洒在洪知秀的耳畔，混带着几声呻吟，“知秀，我想做了。“

“那你自己做给我看。”洪知秀不吃他这一套。

尹净汉一个泄气，坐回洪知秀的腿上。俯下身去，企图咬开他衬衫的扣子。温润的舌头浸湿了洪知秀的胸前的布料，一牙齿舌头并用一颗一颗艰难咬着他的扣子。手将他的衬衫下摆扯出来，双手就往里面身，贴着洪知秀的皮肤，一路往上。

冰凉的触感顺着他的腰腹往上，洪知秀不觉吸了一口凉气。待到他彻底将他的扣子给扯开，还得意似的抬起头来对自己笑笑，红晕下的脸蛋显得更加动人，“没力气了…”

洪知秀一把捞过他的头，扣着尹净汉的一条腿，就把人往怀里一带，让他隔着布料骑坐在自己身下被折磨得半勃的性器上。使劲啃咬起他的唇，那人呜咽地回应着，将刚给他换上的家居服褪到一半，搂着他的腰，顺着他的脖子就亲吻着往下。

因为喝过酒，被染红的皮肤一直晕到了他的胸前，明明不能喝多还要去挡酒，洪知秀也是气不打一出来。带着惩罚性质似的，扶着他的腰侧，一手揉捏着软肉，就啃咬起他另一边的胸部。舌头环绕着他的挺立让他更加坚硬，尹净汉搂着他的脖颈，忍不住颤抖着，因为舒服也抬起了身子。

“不舒服。”刚弄到一半，就听见头顶尹净汉小声嘟囔着，“不舒服。”

“啊？哪儿不舒服？”洪知秀一听就立刻停止了动作，抬起头望着尹净汉。

“下…下面…不舒服。”

顺着往下望了一眼，洪知秀立刻就明白是怎么一回事儿。因为醉酒的缘故，神经迟缓，尹净汉的性器还很冷静。扣住他的腰，就将人放倒在沙发上，欺身上去，伸手褪下了他的裤子。他的腿间早已泥泞一片，倒是前面的小家伙还没太大的反应。

“净汉底下水怎么这么多。”够到他的耳边，压低声音对着他说，说着顺着他的身子往下爬过去，一口含住了还半梦半醒的家伙。嘴里吐弄着他的性器，手也没有闲着，揉捏着底下的小球，帮着他的下身苏醒，另一只手的手指擦过大腿内侧亮晶晶的液体，就往这对方的小穴里送。柔软潮湿的小穴，因为洪知秀手指一下捅入立刻吸附了上来，尹净汉忍不住弯起一条腿搭在了洪知秀的背上，身体随着洪知秀的动作小幅度律动着。

套弄的结果很漫长，让洪知秀的嘴角都发了酸，后穴的开扩都已经进行到最后阶段，敏感点都被他给刺激了好一会儿，尹净汉的下身才有了一点起色。将他的性器吐出，活动了活动自己的下巴，寻思着接下来要怎么搞。对上躺在沙发上的尹净汉，倒是觉得他的眼神清明了不少。他眼神直勾勾地看着洪知秀的下身早已挺立起来，在西装裤底下撑起了小帐篷。

“先进来吧。”抬手拉过洪知秀的裤子，扣开洪知秀的皮带扣子，“我等下就好了。”

洪知秀将人转了过去，伸手去够茶几柜里的套，掏出一个空盒，心里暗骂一声，都提枪上阵了，难道还能中途叫停啊。

尹净汉也伸过手去将他手里的盒子抢过往旁边一扔，“射给我吧… 安全期，在里面也没有关系的，不行我明天去买药吃。”说着就往后靠，用自己的臀肉去蹭着洪知秀的下体。

肉刃一下撑开了尹净汉湿热的内壁，因为之前漫长的扩张，一下就进到了最深处，痛快的感觉，让尹净汉不自觉的抬起了头，“哈…”

洪知秀扶着他的腰，在尹净汉适应的过程中缓慢抽插了起来，房间里充盈着尹净汉舒服的娇喘，他的性器也像是从麻痹的状况中清醒了一般渐渐勃起，“知秀…再快一点。”

洪知秀瞥见他下身的起色，也加大了自己的力度，顶弄着他的后穴，带动着他的身子前后起伏着。一手捏上了他的胸，在手里揉捏着加大他的快感，“舒服吗？”

“舒…服…继续…啊！“

被刻意顶到了体内的敏感点，尹净汉的声音又一下放了出来，“就是那儿，要到了，要到了，快射给我吧!知秀啊！”

又才刻意地对着他那个方向冲撞着，此次都撞到最里面。尹净汉感觉自己要被着冲撞得快散架了，手早已没有力气支撑在沙发上，头侧靠着压在沙发的靠枕上，继续享受着洪知秀的顶弄，终于成功射了出来，在真皮沙发上留下一道道痕迹。

射精的筋挛，绞紧了后穴让洪知秀也攀上高潮。逼近临界，洪知秀还是将自己的下身从尹净汉的身体里退了出来，乳白色的液体有些喷到了尹净汉光洁的背上，有些落到了沙发上。

“怎么不射给我啊。”

“你傻了嘛？我哪儿舍得啊。”

E N D


End file.
